jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het bestiaire
=Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Orfeus Hoe onweerstaanbaar zijn magie! de noob'le lijn dier melodie! dit is de stem waar 't licht in triomfeert gelijk ons Hermes Trismegistus leert. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Schildpad Mijn ving'ren grijpen als bevlogen in mijn Thracische lier, en ziet hoe door dit schildpad, door dit lied, elk dier tot dansen wordt bewogen. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Paard Ik zal u berijden met mijn strenge dromen, ik zal u slaan onder 't haam van mijn lot, en 't leidsel waar ik u mee zal betomen is het volmaakte vers dat ge me ontlokt. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Yak De vacht van deze yak, en zelfs de vacht die Jason eertijds tot in Colchis bracht, zijn van nul en generlei waarde bij de gouden lokken waar mijn hart naar smacht. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Slang Gij hunkert, vriend, naar vrouw'lijk schoon. hoe menig edel vrouwspersoon legde 't niet af tegen uw wee: Cleopatra, Eurydice En 'k weet er nog wel een of twee. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Kat Ik wens me een huis, een vrouwtje dat haar plaats kent, boeken en een kat, en 'k wens me vrienden zonder tal opdat 'k me niet vervelen zal. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Leeuw O leeuw, o toonbeeld van onwaardig lijden, gevallen vorst, gij kunt in deze tijden enkel nog, voor 't vertier van Duitse horden, in een Hamburgse Zoo geboren worden! gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Haas Wees niet, gelijk de geile haas, steeds bang, en toch steeds op de taas, maar laat wel steeds uw kostbaar brein als een hazinne drachtig zijn. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Konijn Ik weet een heel geheim konijn, ik wou dat het van mij mocht zijn. Het dartelt vrolijk in de tijm in 't land van teder samenzijn. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Kameel Don Pedro met zijn vier kamelen, Don Pedro van Alfaroubeira, trok door de wereld, tralalaleira, en niets wat hem een cent kon schelen. O, had ik ook maar vier kamelen! gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Muis O ledigheid, muis van de tijd die aan mijn levensdagen knaagt: Al achtentwintig en geen schijt tot stand gebracht - wel zeer geslaagd! gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De olifant Ik draag, als een olifant, behoed- zaam in mijn mond een kostbaar goed. Dood purper! Ik koop glorie voor de pasmunt van zoetgevooisde woorden. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Orfeus Ziehier, het ongedierte geeft acte de présence: al wat leeft en wat krioelt: Insecten, teken, microben, wonderen waarbij de wereldwonderen verbleken en Pia Beck de moord kan steken. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Rups Door noeste vlijt, mijn dichtersbent, verwerft men weelde ongekend. laat ons dus, om ons te ontpoppen als vlinders, eerst als rupsen kroppen. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Muggen Ons muggendom kent melodieën die ze in het hoge noorden leren van neven, vuurvliegjes, geheime goden van de beijsde meren. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De vlo Vlooien, mijn vrienden! Mijn vriendinnen! wat wreed zijn zij die ons beminnen! Voor hen vergieten we ons bloed. Bemind te worde' is bitterzoet. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Sprinkhaan Dit is de sprinkhaan onvolprezen die 't voedsel van Sint Jan mocht wezen. O, mocht mijn vers op zelfder wijze het puikje van de mensheid spijzen. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Orfeus Uw herte zij het aas, uw visvijver de hemel, o zondaar! Want geen vis in 't visrijke gewemel zo fraai van vinnen of van smaak zo uitgelezen als deze schone vis, mijn toeverlaat, mijn Jezus. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De dolfijn Al ben ik soms ook blij van zin, het leven valt niet mee: 'k ben een dolfijn die buitelt in een hachelijke zee. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De inktvis Die zich verbergt in wolken inkt en 't bloed van wie hij liefheeft, drinkt, wellustig tot de laatste snik: dit walgelijk gedrocht ben ik. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De medusa Medusa's, jammerlijke koppen die u laat rollen op de toppen der golven met uw paarse lokken: 'k voel me tot uw rol aangetrokken. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De kreeft Mijn zoete weifelmoedigheid, zie hoe wij beiden heel de tijd ons in de kreeftengang bewegen: stapje voor stapje achteruit. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Karpers In uw vijvers, onder uw lissen, lijkt uw levensduur onbeperkt. Heeft u de dood niet opgemerkt, o, ondoorgrondelijke vissen!? gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Orfeus Ge hoort het zingen van de halkyonen, ge hoort gevleugelde sirenen Eros' verleid'lijke canzonen aanheffen, vreemde cantilenen - Maar hoeveel beter is 't te horen de onsterfelijke eng'lenkoren! gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De sirenen Sirenen, wist ik maar waar gij naar smacht als ge uw leed klaagt in de ontleegde nacht! 'k ben als de zee, door stemgedruis bevaren, en mijn zingende schepen zijn mijn jaren. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De duif O geestelijke duif, die onbevlekt ons onze lieve Jezus hebt verwekt: Maria heet mijn lief, gelijk het uwe. O, laat het mij vergund zijn haar te huwen! gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De pauw Zie hoe de pauw zijn verenkleed dat doorgaans over de aarde sleept tot een rad slaat, en ongewild zijn lelijk achterwerk onthult. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De uil Mijn arme hart, gelijk een uil die aan een schuurdeur is gepind, is leeggebloed, vertrapt en vuil. En ik aanbid wie mij bemint. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire De ibis Ik zal de onderaardse poort doorgaan, de dood, het is beschikt. O wreed Latijn, o vrees'lijk woord: Ibis die in het Nijlslib pikt. gedicht kopen =Orfeus' hofstoet= Uit Het bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Het rund Het rund: een cherubijn. Hij zingt van 't paradijs, van eng'lenkoren waar wij, als god ons goed gezind is, vrienden, ook toe zullen horen. gedicht kopen ''Koel'' Gereserveerd, Ja zeker, koel: De slang leeft zeer Op zijn gevoel. gedicht kopen ''Rinoceros'' De rinoceros is zelden droog a.g.v. het tranen van zijn oog. gedicht kopen ''Vlees'' De kikker leeft en teelt zich voort in angst en vrees voor de onverbiddelijke witheid van zijn vlees. gedicht kopen ''Ruisvoorn'' Zij zijn in ‘t roerloos schemerlicht waar hun domein in rust, 't bewegelijke wisselgeld van onze lust. gedicht kopen ''Wildebeest'' Zeg mij, o wildebeest, waar hij naar dorst, die zandkleurige leeuw daar aan uw borst! gedicht kopen ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina